Auprès de toi, au creux de toi
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Kinako est à la maternité. Une rencontre va tout bouleverser. [Spécial Fête des Mères, ép.50 Chrono Stone]


**Une petite réécriture de l'épisode 50 de Chrono Stone pour cette fête des mères. Passez faire un bisou à la vôtre. ;)**

* * *

Le drap remua, formant à gauche une colline blanche et bombée. Puis le linge s'affaissa, et la colline s'effondra brièvement avant de reprendre sa forme initiale sur la droite.

Nanobana rit. Son mari Asurei lui disait souvent qu'elle était capable de déplacer des montagnes ; elle en avait la preuve. Même si en ce moment, c'était plutôt son corps qui était soumis à une géographie propre, et lui composait un paysage de monts et de vaux.

Elle fit glisser le drap au bas de son ventre et remonta sa chemise de nuit. Elle voulait observer le phénomène de plus près, le toucher sans presque aucune barrière. Là, niché au cœur d'elle-même, se trouvait le petit lutin espiègle qui s'amusait à faire gondoler la peau tendue de son ventre.

Elle posa la main sur la colline et la caressa. Contre sa paume tiède, la colline fit le dos rond. Baleineau, l'espiègle bosselait son ventre, glissait sous ses mains, faisait des vagues à l'intérieur d'elle. Un véritable tremblement de terre émotionnel, bordé d'un raz-de-marée de larmes.

Là était son fils. Si proche, et pourtant tellement à part. A portée de main, mais enfoui dans sa chair. Dedans, pas encore dehors. Et chacun de ses mouvements – chaque bosse, chaque vague, chaque coup – la touchait avec une amplitude dévastatrice. C'était cela aussi, devenir mère. Ressentir tout plus fort, plus intensément s'émouvoir de ce bout d'homme qui grandissait en elle.

Tip. Tip. Tip. Elle rit. Son fils avait le hoquet. Tip. Tip. Tip. Et sa tête cognait contre son utérus. Tip. Tip. Tip. Main sur son bas ventre, elle frotta. Tip. Tip. Tip. Cela n'apaisa pas son fils. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tac. Les soubresauts réguliers n'étaient plus qu'un compte à rebours. Combien de temps encore ensemble, avant que la mort ne les sépare ? Deux semaines ? Deux jours ? Deux heures ?

Nanobana ne savait pas, Nanobana ne voulait pas savoir. Elle refusait cette échéance, tentait d'ignorer cette épée de Damoclès. Même si au fond, elle avait toujours su. Dès l'instant où Asurei avait remonté le temps, elle avait deviné. Pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse, pas empêchée de fonder une famille, envers et contre tout. Sa santé était chancelante, sa tension montait en flèche, ses ressources s'épuisaient. Mais Fei, lui, allait 'importe son sort à elle, tant que Fei, lui, vivait.

Un glissement feutré parvint à ses oreilles. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête vers l'embrasure et son cœur enfla dans un immense sourire. Fei était là, venu lui rendre visite sur son lit d'hôpital. Fei était là, entre deux mondes. Dedans et dehors, ici et maintenant, si proche, et pourtant si inaccessible.

Il avança vers elle, gauche et timide, craignant peut-être que, parmi tout ce blanc, elle fonde et disparaisse. Elle au contraire n'avait pas peur. Chaque fibre de son corps se tendait vers lui. Elle tapota le lit, l'invitant près d'elle.

Il resta immobile. Les lois de l'espace-temps leur interdisaient de se toucher. Il avait déjà bravé le paradoxe temporel. Deux Fei dans la même pièce, c'en était un de trop. Qu'ils s'effleurent et ils courraient à la catastrophe.

Alors, au bord du lit, au bord des larmes, mère et fils échangèrent quelques mots hésitants, lui se donnant des airs d'homme sous sa peine ; elle se faisant forte pour réconforter son tout petit.

« Je dois partir. »

Les mots foudroyèrent Nanobana. Son cœur se déchira, son corps explosa dans un besoin vital : toucher Fei. Toucher son fils, le tenir dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle. Plonger le nez dans son cou, humer son parfum, glisser la main dans ses cheveux. Et, au creux de l'oreille, lui dire tout son amour.

« Fei ! »

Le cri jaillit, ses bras aussi. Ils attrapèrent le garçon et l'étreignirent. La vie suspendit son cours, mère et fils statufiés. Enfin le jeune homme l'enlaça, et Nanobana fut libérée d'un poids. Enfin, elle tenait son enfant, dans ses bras. Enfin, joue contre joue, doigts et souffles mêlés, ils étaient réunis.

Instant d'éternité volé aux Moires…

Il se détacha légèrement, et elle le laissa partir. Porte close, ses yeux se fermèrent sur ce souvenir.

.oOo.

Ce soir-là, bouleversé par le regard jade qui découvrait le monde, Asurei Rune prit à son tour son fils dans ses bras, et pleura sa femme.


End file.
